


The Demon Inside

by Kumiko



Series: The Demon Inside [1]
Category: Ao no Exorcist | Blue Exorcist
Genre: Dark, Evil Rin
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-09-28
Updated: 2014-09-28
Packaged: 2018-02-19 01:52:08
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,154
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2370023
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kumiko/pseuds/Kumiko
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Nobody truly knew Rin Okumura. Everyone believed he was just the son of Satan, the boy who would defeat his father. Nobody truly knew the demon inside.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Demon Inside

Nobody truly knew what Rin felt. Rin Okumura was always courageous, always strong, always ready to face his next opponent. But nobody knew what being him was like. Yukio sure as hell didn't. He had flat out rejected him for using the power of Satan. Everyone except for Moriyama and Kamiki had rejected him.

Against all his enemies, it was so clear who the bad guy was. It was so clear who needed to be defeated for everyone's safety. _But there's always a gray area. ___

__

The flames, the tail, the fucking _**claws! ****__**_Everything about him was wrong! _You can struggle until you're exhausted, fool. __He hugged himself tightly, feeling his cursed nails dig into his arms. Blood, slid down slowly._

 _Arms wrapped around Rin and he stiffened, "Does it hurt, Rin? Do the voices _hurt __?" There it was again; his tormentor. "Go away!__

 _ _His tormentor simply laughed, hard. "Where, you stupid fool? I'm everywhere, RIn." Rin decided to just ignore the intruder, hoping he'd disappear. His tormentor spoke again. "Do you remember yet?"__

 _ _

Rin couldn't hold back his anger. "What do you know, you son of a bitch?!"

"Careful, fool; I might take offense. And where would you be then? Oh yeah, I know! Where we were yesterday. Do you remember, you hypocritical fool?"

Rin covered his eyes. "You aren't REAL!"

"I'm real to you, and that's enough. I take it you don't remember. You never do. You blinded, manipulated pawn."

Rin growled. "What do you know?"

The bastard went silent, and Rin hoped he was gone, but the bastard grabbed his hair. "I know everything you're too stupid to know. You can't even remember yesterday night, you fool. What exactly do _you __know?"_

 _"Let me go!"_

 _

"Or what? You'll use daddy dearest's powers against me? Come _on __! That's child's play! Let's let loose, Rin."_

 _Rin covered his ears, but felt something hot and wet on his hands. He looked down and saw blood. He fought back a hysterical scream. He refused to satisfy the bastard. The bastard laughed, anyway. "Hey, Rin? How's Shiemi been?"_

 _

"Stop." Rin whispered as he suddenly felt cold, merciless. Less like the human he wished he were and more like the enemies he had killed so easily.

"I bet she was feeling pretty damn fine when she was-"

"Enough! Leave me alone!"

The bastard tsk-ed. "Why? So you can sulk all day? No. What kind of friend would I be if I did that? No, no, you need to hear everything about your sweet, innocent Shiemi."

"I don't own her! What she does is none of my business!" The bastard grabbed Rin's collar and lifted him in the air. "You. Stupid. Idiot." The bastard threw him in a chair, but Rin refused to look at him; at the truth. The bastard continued. "You were only going on a date. You know, since you started dating her last week. And what does that bitch do?"

No! No! No! Rin's tongue stilled, his eyes bulked. He didn't want to hear this. He wasn't ready to!

"The bitch finds Yukio. And what does your brother do? THe brother you almost died for? The brother you would do anything for? He-"

"Stop! Stop! Stop!"

"-kisses your girlfriend, he feels your girlfriend up, he _fucks __your girlfriend! Ha ha ha! And then you happened to walk in the room, but don't worry, fool. I will spare you the details._

 _Tears poured down Rin's face. Shiemi was his first crush, his first friend, his first girlfriend, his first kiss. He loved her. She was the air he breathed. And Yukio stole her. His brother stole he anchor, his _sanity __. The bastard didn't need to tell him the details. Rin remembered everything. it was seared into his memory like Father Fujimoto as Satan and the Impure King. After all that, Rin foolishly believed...__

 _ _"You're only a demon, Rin. The son of Satan. You're the one with the blessing, the inheritance. Nobody will ever forget it."__

 _ _

Rin fought the urge to sniffle like a child. "Why are you doing this? Isn't this enough? I don't... I don't want to know the rest." He finished quietly, hoping the bastard would just stop.

"You don't need to be human, Rin. Remember what that got you? Rejection, agony, betrayal, pain. All because you helped those monsters called humans. What makes humans different from demons? Do you know, Rin?"

He simply shook his head. The bastard continued. "Nothing. Humans are just the same. They hide in skin that doesn't conceal the evil, they spew stupid hypocritical shit to fool themselves into believing they're innocent. Want to know why you were betrayed?"

RIn stood up and tried to leave the room, but sharp nails dug into his shoulder. Rin released a cry of pain and dropped to his knees. "We're not done, fool. You were betrayed because you killed yourself. Every day. Just to be human. How'd that work out?" He finished sarcastically.

The bastard dug his nails in further. "Want to know how Yukio is?"

"Enough," Rin squirmed. "I already know." 

"Alright; what happened then?"

It doesn't matter. I already know!"

The bastard yanked Rin backwards and wrapped his hands around Rin's throat. "Say it for the audience, Rin. Let them hear it. I mean, after all, Yukio got something from Shiemi that you'll never-"

"I killed him, okay?! I killed him! I unleashed my-" Rin gasped and covered his mouth. "Say it already, you stupid fool." The bastard whispered.

"I unleashed my insanity. He... he _**stole ******__her from me!"_

 _"How'd it feel? Ripping his throat out after slowly skinning him? How'd it hear to make that bitch apologize while you killed the bastard who stole from you?"_

 _

Rin felt everything in him break. He felt his stomach flip, his heart speed up. A smile stretch upon his face. "It felt... _**AMAZING ******__!" He breathed. Watching the blood spray all over him. Watching Yukio beg for mercy he would never receive. Watching Shiemi abandon the man she "loved". Watching her eat Yukio's flesh from the ground while se begged for forgiveness. Strangely, he felt aroused, incredibly liberated. He felt like he had when he defeated Amaimon and killed the Impure King. He felt awesome, amazing, perfect._

 _He smiled. "Why didn't I do this sooner?"_

 _

The other guy snorted. "You were too busy playing human. Its nice to see you back, Prince Rin." 

"Its nice to be back." Rin murmured. He hated when he became weak like that. Rin looked at his tormentor, at himself as a complete, ruthless demon. He tormentor disappeared back into Rin's subconscious. 

Rin stood up, looking around his throne room, specifically made for him by his father. Ghenna strengthened him, and he loved it. He loved this feeling. 

Nobody really knew Rin, the demon prince who fought against himself for a stupid cause. But he suddenly didn't mind visiting his "friends" and show them who he really was.

_

_

_

_

_

_

_

_

**Author's Note:**

> This is un-beta-ed. So tell me if there are any mistakes and I'll gladly fix them. I'm thinking of making more one-shots from this. Who knows?


End file.
